memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth/archive
Species The humans entry mentions that humans are one of 4 intelligent species to originate on Earth, what are the others? Humpback Whale, Voth, Human and the other is a species of humanoid referenced by Phlox, he makes reference to them when talking about how so many types of Xindi could come from one world, I think. :Is it possible Phlox is referring to the Voth? Perhaps Earth paleontologists have, by the 22nd century, discovered evidence of an ancient humanoid race--enough data for Phlox to at least know they existed but not enough for Voyager to immediately recognize that they must have been the Voth. --Jimsmith 03:22, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ::What episode was this statement from? I cannot find it. Aholland 03:30, 5 April 2006 (UTC) I'm confused too. Besides, I only count 2 sentient species: Voth and Human, the former unconfirmed. My impression of humpback whales from ST4 was that they were 'seeded' on Earth, not sentient beings themselves. Jaz talk | novels 04:18, 5 April 2006 (UTC) In episode 13 of Enterprise season 1, Phlox makes reference to another species, saying about how what if aliens had given them the advantage over humans or something during evolution--165.228.130.12 05:51, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::I believe this was a reference to Neanderthal. I don't believe I've ever heard of dolphins serving on board a starship, canon or otherwise. (No reference to dolphin in the Encyclopedia, and I'm sure that a dolphin would have been mentioned in that.) I would love someone to prove me wrong. -- Kooky 18:55, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :You can find more bits of information about dolphins serving aboard Galaxy class starships here, here and here. --Jörg 19:00, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I read through that and still the all the facts for suggesting that dolphins are sentient keep falling back to the TNG:Tech Manual. I'll cede that there are dolphins on-board the ship, and that a Galaxy Class ship has tanks on board. But I suggest that it is more likely that these tanks exist on board the ship to facilitate other species similar to the specifically canonized Xindi-Aquatic, or other aquatic research/transportation. (Additionally, I believe is a more likely explanation for the TNG:TM "Sentient Dolphin" situation is an inside joke and/or homage to Douglas Adams. Of course, this is just a guess as well.) ::I suggest "dolphin" be removed from the list of sentient species on the page, as well as Humpback Whale, (also not referred to as sentient in canon, for if it was it would be noted on Humpback whale), but the whales be specifically mentioned as part of the situation occurring in ST:IV. -- Kooky 20:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) References This is unacceptably lacking in references. --Gvsualan 04:16, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) Incredibly, this page is still unacceptably lacking in references and there's not even a list of appearances. --Defiant 22:21, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Cities Do the mentioned cities have to be ones mentioned in the 23-24th centuries, or cities that have been mentioned or visited throughout trek history? : Any city seen or mentioned in a Trek episode or movie is definitely fodder for a Memory Alpha article. -- Dan Carlson 15:18, 28 May 2004 (CEST) Cities lost in WW3? Is there any source material on which cities were lost in WW3, and which were rebuilt? Obviously Paris and San Francisco. :I might be misunderstanding you, but I don't think that it was ever said or implied that Paris and San Francisco were lost/rebuilt. As far as I am aware, we don't know about any other city, either. -- Cid Highwind 16:32, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::It seems to me that San Francisco would present an inviting target to an ICBM launched from across the Pacific. But there has never been any mention of which cities, though Riker mentioned that "Most" of the major cities had been destroyed.--Andrew ---- I think the photos should be spread throughout the page and not be in the data-table. Also, why do we need a picture of the Borg-ified Earth?- B-101 02:54, 1 Nov 2004 (CET) Washington DC & Moscow must have been Nuked in WWIII being the Governmental Cities of the two largest powers of the War? Tokyo was contacted in ST: IV TVH for a weather report do to the Probe, Picard took a shuttle from London to his Brother's home after the Best of Both Worlds, and if Luna has a city called New Berlin then Old Berlin might be around as well. **I've got a feeling that considering so many cities have been named, and when we see them they look remarkably like they do in our time, that WW III was a different kind of WMD war. A nuetron bomb would "destroy" a major city (in terms of population) and certainly wipe out any governments in targeted capitals. --Brad Rousse 21:06, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Australia and the World Government What is the objection to stating that Australia was the last country to join the World Government?--Andrew11-06-04 15:26 PST :Beverly just used Australia as an example--if Australia had held out and not joined the government, would Earth still have been eligible to be a Federation member? She never said that it was the last to join. -- SmokeDetector47 00:34, 7 Nov 2004 (CET) Moved from Talk:Earth (mirror) :According to William Shatner's novel Spectre (a non-canon source) dealing with the mirror universe, Alliance ships reduced mirror-Earth to a barren wasteland. Humans were enslaved by the Alliance. I moved this to discussion because it refers to william shatner's, poorly, ghost written, self glorifying, novel series... which I ignore, and thus consider non-cannon -- User:172.139.57.150 23:18, 5 May 2005 (UTC) * That seems a bit unfair and, frankly, arrogant to say your views of canon should be held above all in this article. Many other articles have novel material (including from Mr. Shatner) put in them, why should this be different? --Brad Rousse 23:38, 5 May 2005 (UTC) What on Earth? (bad pun) Federation Status :Unlike the other members of the Federation Earth does not have a planetary government. Earth is actually an administrative district of the Federation. :The Federation organizes Earth into five operative regions: Americas, Africa, Europe, Asia, and Oceania. Each region is further divided into territories (which roughly correspond to the old nation-states), then areas (roughly corresponding to the old states/ provinces), then districts, and finally individual communities such as cities, villages or townships. As far as I can tell, this is speculation. It's not cited, and some of it sounds just wrong, (ie: oceania hasn't been mentioned on trek I don't think). - AJHalliwell 05:11, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Citations and Rework Needed There are many, many claims of fact in this article that do not have any citations to back them up. An unnamed user recently made some date changes, too, but - again - without backup. The style also needs some help; statements like "However, it is not clear what competences these institutions carry" is - I think - inappropriate outside of Background. And I'm not at all sure why this can't simply describe the physical features of Earth, with a link to Human History for what the people on the Earth did. Any thoughts? Aholland 04:27, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. I don't think we need two articles – Earth and Human history – giving the same information. Earth should be about Earth, Human history sohlud be about the people of Earth and events they participated in. --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Based on the above, I revised the article to discuss major planetary events rather than Human (or Voth for that matter) historical events. Aholland 19:02, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Images removed from article in 2367, a rural area in France]] in San Francisco, a city on Earth in 2368]] ]] The sidebar had a bunch of images that were (besides being images "from" earth) unrelated to any content on the page. I removed the following ones from the article - they can, of course, be re-added if they are important in some context and not just "padding"... -- Cid Highwind 16:00, 30 May 2006 (UTC) United Earth Earth needs to be referred to as United Earth's primary planet, because ENT established that United Earth was also the political entity to which colonies on Luna, Mars, Alpha Centauri, and Vega belonged. Besides, saying that Earth is United Earth makes about as much sense as saying that Europe is the European Union -- one refers to geography, and the other to the political entity which inhabits that geography. -- Sci 20:16 26 DEC 2006 UTC :Yeah, I did the revert to put that note back, and was about to write that here. Nice to have people that agree with each other :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 20:17, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :) Muchos gracias! -- Sci 20:20 26 DEC 2006 UTC ::Hmm... I stand corrected. United Earth is comprised of the various Earth nation-states unified as one government, but I didn't think about the various Earth colonies located on other planets. --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Earth Government as of 24th century Does Earth have its own government? In "Homefront" the President of the Federation is the main player in the changeling infiltration crisis, when you would expect the President of Earth to be involved. Also, Starfleet is the primary actor in Earth defense; you'd expect there to be a domestic terrestrial police force. Wratched 12:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Rewrite / Update Today I did a rewrite / update of the article, trying to remove non-canon items from it, as well as reorganize the information. *Adjusted Location Information *Rewrote almost entire History section *Removed external link to World History site, as ST:Earth history developed differently. *Moved "See Also" section information to respective section, eliminated section. *Directly referenced "Redirect" links on found topics (ie: Cetacean/Takaya's Whales) *Various spelling corrections *Sorted the various lists. I do however need some help determining, was Earth ever referred to as "Sol III"? I don't ever remember it. As usual, feel free to update and tweak. -- Kooky 04:30, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Canon Statistics in sidebar Looking at the Mars discussion, it is stated that all the statistics that are real world scientific stats are not canon unless they are mentioned in canon Trek. Are all the stats in the sidebar then non-canon for Earth as well (i.e. diameter, mass, etc.) Should these be removed if we are going to say that this is not canon? Has this information been mentioned or seen in Trek somewhere? 21:51, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Appearances Added an appearances section as in many other articles, but it is not complete, as I don't know much about TOS episodes or ENT episodes. If anyone could help and add them in there it would be helpful. I made it say only when Earth actually appears, not holodecks, visions, credits, etc. As this would be most likely way too long to try to do. 01:27, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Combined Page - moved from Talk:Earth (mirror) We have combined pages for mirror universe starships and mirror universe cultures, I think we should also have mirror universe planets and not individual ones like this one and Qo'nos (mirror). Kennelly 08:02, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :First, that merge target doesn't even exist. Second, I think if a "(mirror)" counterpart doesn't get its own article, information about it should be on the main universe version (here: Earth), not on some aggregate article. -- Cid Highwind 11:49, 13 June 2007 (UTC) It doesn't exist yet, so what, it can still be created when the merge is agreed. And, if we should follow your proposal (which I oppose) we should be consequent and delete the other two combined pages mentioned above. Kennelly 12:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :: I Agree with Cid. It should fall in the Earth page, somewhere with the parallel universe/alternate timeline section. Creating an aggregate page like that spells trouble, in my opinion. It makes it that much more difficult to locate information on a topic when you have to hunt for it, or even if it is linked, the fact that you have to jump around to different pages to collect all the information for one subject is laborious. --Alan 12:15, 13 June 2007 (UTC) The mirror universe starships page is simply a listing of all the individual mirror universe starship articles and is not an aggregate page, so the argument about deleting it is moot. The mirror universe cultures is an aggregate page, though, and probably should be merged with the various regular species pages. I agree with Cid as well that the mirror planet pages should be merged with their regular counterparts. -- Renegade54 14:48, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Before all mirror planet articles are merged... ;) I think a merge should only be done if there's not "enough" info for a separate (mirror) article. If there's extensive information, keep them separate. -- Cid Highwind 17:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Protection due to religious statement The article has just been protected since User:Preator has added several times the statement: "many people in the Federation do not agree with the theory of evolution" and it was reverted by three other users, after each time Preator restored. The statement is not supported in canon as there is no episode or film where this is backed up or stated in any way, shape, or form. -FleetCaptain 22:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :This statement is supported by canon sources. There are several shows that involved religion, showing that it still exists on Earth in the 24th century. Examples, the chapel in TOS Balance of Terror, and the ensign praying in the same episode. Kasidy Yates said her mother would prefer her to be married by a minister, and she told Benjamin Sisko she married him but didn't convert. All I added to the page was two sentences noting that some people still beleive in christian beliefs and put a simple link to the Christian article. User:Preator Jan 3, 2008 ::Praetor, not a single example you have given talks about evolution. Not one. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) When the article gets unprotected, here is my recommedation for a compromising paragraph: :Earth has been the birthplace of several major religions, such as Christianity and Judaism. Some of these religions, in one form or the other, have survived to the 23rd and 24th century. ( , , ) It gives Preator his link and doesnt talk about evolution. A good solution, I think. -FleetCaptain 12:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me – Cleanse 12:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Generally, that sort of information (and perhaps some of the current content of this article as well) would probably be more relevant at "Human" - so, if someone wants to do some copyediting... ;) However, a small note wouldn't really hurt, either. -- Cid Highwind 12:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That sounds fair and square, FleetCaptain. It's about religion, but does not step on anyones toes. -- Rom Ulan 12:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I am willing to accept this compromise. I just saw no reason why religion was not allowed to be put on an article about earth. But if you are willing to let that paragraph be put in the article I will not change it. -- Preator 07:31, January 3, 2007 (CST) Great! So many responses also so early in the morning. I wonder where everyone is writing in from. -FleetCaptain 14:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) A much less controversial problem with our statement on evolution... Like most non-Americans I find this whole 'creationism' thing pretty funny...but that being said there is one issue with our statement on evolution that's a little problematic. Contrary to our statement, I don't think it was ever made clear in Star Trek IV that humpback whales evolved on Earth - I rather got the impression that they an alien lifeform placed on Earth. I guess this relates to how we define evolve - clearly a species placed in a new environment over thousands+ years will adapt to its settings, but that isn't clear in our current statement. Thoughts? --- Jaz 20:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I Agree. It has to evolve during a period of thousands of years. and; i can't really see the thing about humpback whales not evolved on earth.-- Rom Ulan 20:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would kind of be on your side about the humpies but I have had the privelege of meeting Howard Weinstein who was on the writing staff of STIV. The general idea of the plot was that aliens had visited Earth and befriended the humpback whales who had been on Earth "far longer than man...10 million years earlier" which matches the evolution pattern of whales. It is possible they were planeted, but then so is the case with any lifeform on Earth unless it is said otherwise. I also dont think the writers of STIV intended to say humpback whales were seeded on Earth. That is my thought on the matter. -FleetCaptain 21:33, 16 January 2008 (UTC) : I didn't want to say that I thought that humpbacks had been planted on earth, just that during those thousands of years, it would have to have evolved.-- Rom Ulan 21:39, 16 January 2008 (UTC)